Hybrid
Hybrids are a combination between two species, born from the union of two beings from different species. In the Charmed universe, it was revealed that many magical beings can have children with other magical species, resulting in the birth of hybrids. It is typical that these hybrids will inherit powers from one or both magical parents and may develop unique hybrid powers. Whitelighter Hybrids thumb|Wyatt Halliwell. Whitelighter-Witches are the cross between a witch and a Whitelighter, which was originally a union forbidden by the Elders. The first of this breed was Simon Marks. Paige Matthews, the secret daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Samuel Wilder, was the first to be revealed in the series. Additionally, the children of Piper Halliwell and Leonardo Wyatt are all Whitelighter-Witches, even Melinda Halliwell, who was conceived after Leo became mortal due to residual Whitelighter DNA and exterior influence from the Angels of Destiny. In the Parallel World, a counterpart to Whitelighter-Witches exist in the form of Darklighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. Examples *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Christopher Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora and Katlyn Mitchell *Matthew Halliwell *Simon Marks *Prudence Halliwell III Demon-Mortal Hybrids , Phoebe's half-demon lover.]] Half-Demons are a crossbreed between a mortal and a demon. These Hybrids possess souls due to their human side and are capable of experiencing emotions such as love, unlike pure demons. This can sway them to the side of good, as proven by Cole Turner through his love for Phoebe Halliwell. Some demons intentionally create hybrids by mating with mortals. Manticores are known to do this in order for their kind to blend in with the mortal world. A half-demon known as Sirk once tried to become fully demon by killing all his mortal relatives. Examples *Cole Turner (as Cole Turner/Belthazor) *Half-Manticores (such as the Manticore Baby) *Sirk Belthazor Main2.jpg|Belthazor Charmed609_076.jpg|Manticore baby Charmed705_017.jpg|Sirk Demon-Witch Hybrids in a dream.]] The unborn son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner would have been the only known Demon-Witch hybrid in existence. The child died along with the Seer when she stole him from Phoebe and his powers overwhelmed her, vanquishing them both. Because of this, the child was never born or named. Cupid-Witch Hybrids A Cupid-Witch is a cross-breed between a Cupid and a witch. Phoebe Halliwell and a Cupid named Coop were set up by the Elders in hope that Phoebe falling in love with a cupid. The two married and had three daughters. It is unknown whether there are any other Cupid-witch hybrids in existence. Examples *P.J. Halliwell *Parker Halliwell *Peyton Halliwell Warlock Hybrids , a warlock-dragon hybrid.]] Warlocks have been shown to be able to breed with other magical species, most notably a sorceress who produced a spawn with a dragon. Examples *Dragon Warlocks (the spawn of a Dragon and a Sorceress) Darklighter Hybrids in the alternate reality.]] Darklighter-Witches are the cross between a witch and a Darklighter. They exist in the Parallel World as a counterpart species to Whitelighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. In the Parallel World, a counterpart to Whitelighter-Witches exist in the form of Darklighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. Examples *Paige Matthews/Alternate Universe *Wyatt Halliwell/Alternate Universe *Christopher Halliwell/Alternate Universe EvilChrisHybrid.jpg EvilWyattBaby.jpg Demi-Gods s, a race of demi-goddesses.]] Demi-Gods or Demi-Goddesses are the cross between a God and a mortal. So far, most demi-gods are mentioned in myths, except for Valkyries, a race of demi-goddesses who reside on the secret island of Valhalla. Examples *Freyja *Kára *Leysa *Leysa *Valkyrie Trainer *Hercules *Perseus Notes and Trivia *Despite having one mortal parent, witches are not considered half-human. Category:Magical beings Category:Charmed terms Category:Species Category:Hybrids